


At The Day Spa

by flickawhip



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Kate finally get a day at the day spa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Day Spa

Abby had been glad when she finally got a chance to take Kate with her to a day spa. Kate had come willingly enough and even as they listened to the sounds of people around them being pampered they looked only at one another. Abby had not realised how desperate they both were for a little time to rest and relax. Abby had been the one to move closer. They were both relaxing, taking their time to be pampered, when Abby moved closer to Kate. Kate had smiled across at her. Kate had not really planned to get as close to Abby as she had and yet, as they lay together, letting the women massage them, their hands met between the beds. She had been slow to realise that what she felt was being reciprocated. Now though, lying and looking across at Abby she knew that, whatever she felt, it was real and welcoming. She had no real need to feel shame.


End file.
